Forest Sick - Part Three - Death of a Friend Life to a Friend
by WK Forever
Summary: Sequel to Forest Sick - Part One - Wild Once Again and Forest Sick - Part Two - Martin's Wedding and Chris' Pass. Toodles steps in and brings back Chris.
1. Chapter 1

Just a couple days after Chris' death, the gang recovered slowly. Aviva couldn't stop looking at the table where Chris eventually had died, looking up in Martin's blue eyes. Once the sorrow had become too heavy, William ordered the body to be put in a funeral home to get it ready for burial.

Linda sat on Chris' favorite chair holding her tears in as she replied, "I have lost my beautiful Applay by man. I have lost my Willy in the flames... And I lost my Chris in the grasp of cancer!"

Martin didn't want to leave for his honeymoon. He was too upset to do anything. But in fact, he slept better at night with someone to curl up to and cry softly with.

William stood behind his wife with a sober look. The body was removed in his prescene. He looked at Martin, fearing he would lose him.

Koki and Jimmy sat sober at their stations, quiet. They didn't want to say anything in case it brought back memories, making the family cry again.

The last was Aviva. Two days later, the table was hard to clean. Aviva sprayed it with disinfect and even scent spray to get rid of what she thought she smelt. Before she knew it, the table was polished clean, but that smell remained in her head.

After cleaning, she sat at her desk and opened a folder of paperwork and began to read its contents, trying to forget about what had happened.

But the Tortuga was quiet. Without Chris and Martin chattering over what discs they got and all the creatures they have seen. Aviva looked over to Chris' pile of his organized stuff... she started to cry when she saw the coupon of the time machine laying on his boots. She dropped all the papers on the floor and ran from the HQ crying.

Koki said, "Aviva needs a bit of cheering up."

Jimmy answered, "I guess... But this place has memories. Like up there on the glass, Chris and Martin -"

"Jimmy... You're making it worse."

Jimmy shushed up right away and searched his video games... he came across the video game of Chris as a climber. He dropped the video game with tears.

Koki searched the computer for a few information. Then, she came across the incest they had named after the Kratt brothers. She remembered how excited they were, especially Chris. She shut the computer off and sighed as she played with the keys on her station.

Aviva ran from the Tortuga and crashed in the bushes. Her clothes were caught in the branches as she cried her way out. Finally, the jacket ripped and she fell into the pond. The big splash made the ducks and the swan fly for their lives. Aviva sat in the thigh deep water, crying.

Just over the bushes, someone heard her cries. He looked over the bushes and saw the girl sitting in the pond with her hands covering her eyes. Her hair had fallen from her band and was a muddy mess.

"You need help?"

Aviva looked up and saw someone like Chris, "TOODLES!" She jumped up and swapped him with her hands. Toodles backed away in shock, "Okay! Okay!"

Aviva stepped from the muddy pond. She was a mess herself. Toodles stared at the girl, "Whoa... You are a mess."

"Leave me alone!" Shouted Aviva as she fell to the ground, crying.

Toodles bent over and touched her shoulders, "What's the matter?"

Aviva frowned, "Didn't you hear? Especially if Zach had made you."

"Forget about him. I ditched him because he wanted me to blow up the statue of liberty. I took a walk out here and saw you in the pond. What happened?"

Aviva shifted as Toodles lifted her from the ground. She couldn't believe how Zach had made a complete copy of Chris, only with a red shirt, to fool them, "Chris... died."

"What?"

"Chris had died a couple days ago... In the Tortuga."

Toodles overreacted, "If he's dead, then, who am I?"

"Toodles?"

"No, you don't understand. If I am a copy of Chris, and he had died; then who am I to fool people... Oh, you didn't hear me say that?"

"I heard every word," Frowned Aviva.

Toodles sighed, "Hey, I just want a new life. I was actually thinking to come over to see you guys... I guess with me not in Zach's hands, maybe you can let me in?"

Aviva wheeled around and pointed her wet finger in his face, "No way; no how! I am not letting an instrument of Zach's into my domain so that it... or you... can steal my inventions!"

Toodles scratched his head, "But... I have no where to go."

"I will not allow it!"

"Then, I shall tell the world how Chris really died!"

Aviva jerked, "What?"

"I said that I will tell the world how Chris really died."

"What do you know about it?"

"Duh! My master is very secretive. He spies on you guys. We saw your decision..."

Aviva screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Toodles shivered, "Zach made a copy of a fierce wild cat so it could attack him! He didn't know it would kill him!"

Aviva wept so loud that a few couples in the park heard her cry. Aviva ran from Toodles straight to the Tortuga. Toodles chased her, begging for forgiveness.

Aviva ran into the Tortuga and shut it down. All the windows and doors were locked so Toodles couldn't get inside. Martin saw Aviva and cried, "Sister? What's going on?"

"Toodles! Zach! Zach killed Chris!"

"What?"

"Zach... Zach... he made a copy cat! It killed Chris! The metal... Oh, Martin! Chris is dead!"

Martin took his sister-in-law in his arms and hugged her, "Easy, Aviva... Now deep breaths. Start over."

Aviva took a deep breath and looked up at Martin, "Zach made a zachbot copy of a wild cat. He let it loose so it could attack Chris."

Martin's eyes shed terror, "How did you know this?"

"Toodles told me!"

"Toodles?!" Martin unlocke the Tortuga. There on the ground was Toodles, rubbing his head. He looked up, "Finally! I have been trying to use my robot head to open it, but it was impossible. It's like I am not a robot."

"What else do you know about Chris' finale hours?"

"Listen... I did try to stop Zach. But he wouldn't listen to me. (Scoffs) Now he wonders why I don't listen to him, but when he set the creature free, I tried to stop it the best I could."

"Why were you planning to show off a little bravery?"

"I knew you guys meant it for the good. It wasn't your fault he ended up the way he did..."

"And..." Answered Martin as he stared in the eyes of Toodles.

"And hurting the feelings of those you love and care for."

"And?"

Toodles looked up, "I'll do anything to bring him back."

Martin and Aviva gasped in front of the robot human. Toodles stood confident, but lost in thoughts. He just realized he had made a terrible decision. He looked up at Martin and Aviva and said, "Listen, I'll try."

Aviva turned Martin away and said, "Martin... If we listen to him... He might do things against our wills!"

Toodles watched them whisper and stare at him. Finally they nodded and Martin came forward, with Aviva standing, hands in her torn, muddy jacket. Martin said, "Okay, you come inside. On one condition."

Toodles gulped as he listened, "Okay..."

"You will do as you say. But we will give you one week before the ceremony. If you don't find anything by the time they cover his body with dirt, you are out of this Tortuga as well as our deal."

Toodles shook, "I understand."

"Go on! You have until the 15th. Not much time!"

Toodles ran off from the Tortuga scared of his own big mouth. He ran straight to Zach's headquarters, trying to think of a plan as fast as he could. But he said, "I need my master to snap out of his laughter and step into my domain. Hopefully we can work together."


	2. Chapter 2

Zach was pleased to see Toodles come running in, "Ah! Come back so fast to admit that I'm right?"

"No. Zach, listen to me! I am now in charge of you!"

Zach laughed, "Really? You're a zachbot!"

Toodles rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "I know... But I promised the Tortuga that I will bring Chris back!"

"Bring who back?"

"Chris Kratt!"

"From what?"

"He died."

Zach beamed, "Oh! He died? When?"

"There's no time. I have to bring him home before the 15th."

Zach snorted, "Why?"

"Because I told them that I would do anything to bring him back to them!"

"You Zachbots seriously have big mouths. Don't you learn ever to shut up?!"

Toodles gulped as Zach brought out the remote, "I don't care if Chris ever returns! Soon, my plan will unfold!"

Toodles watched the remote as Zach pressed the button. He shut his eyes... Nothing happened. Zach cried out, "What?! You should turn back to a zachbot!"

Toodles looked at himself, "I'm not a zachbot! I'm a human!"

Zach dropped the control and cried out, "No! No! No! No! NO! NO!"

Toodles ran over to Zach's own time machine and played with the buttons. He was able to dail back the time to see Chris' finale hour. He watched for details which could highlight his return. Then, whatever he saw he quickly wrote down and hid the notebook in his red shirt. Finally, he shut the machine off and ran out of the headquarters back into the city to the funeral home.

He snuck in and pass the person at the front desk, who was too busy looking at his phone and listening to some blasted music. Toodles went downstairs to the death cellar and saw hundreds of coffins. He looked in each one, very frightened of each one. Finally, he came across a green coffin and saw Chris. He rolled his eyes, "No doubt why."

Chris lay still in the coffin. His body was preserved finely until the ceremony. Toodles looked at him, feeling for the first time compassion. He saw the black scars and his blue legs and fingers. Chris was awake, but dead. Toodles saw the fear in his eyes, which went blind.

For a quick observation, Toodles ran his hand over Chris' cold hand. The body didn't move, just as Toodles wanted. He pulled out his notepad and read what he discovered, he looked at Chris and noticed his hair was more lighter than what he saw... He recorded the scars from the past and looked, half those scars weren't even there.

Finally, taking out a needle and a long tube, Toodles felt for a blood vein. Not surprised by the bruises, he actually found one live stream. He took a tablespoon of blood from Chris' system, took out the needle, covered the prick, and hid under the coffin.

A group came downstairs to look at a coffin in the far corner. As Toodles waited, he dug out of his shirt a test strip of autopsy. He dipped a stick into the brownish blood and rolled it unto the pad. Surprisingly, Chris didn't die of cancer! He read the results and quickly marked the answers. With a bit of blood he hid it in his shirt along with the pad of paper. As the family left, he slipped out through the EXIT door, more confident of his searches.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Toodles was in the Tortuga that night, he spread his information out on the floor and put the pieces together. As the gang slept, he snuck into the Tortuga and took hold of Aviva's Mobile Invention Kit and retreated to the garage. He turned the machine on and activated the internet and with all his searches, he combined it unto one page which brought to the fact, the Chris had not died of cancer. Something else was in him.

"What are you doing?"

Toodles turned to see Aviva standing, rubbing her eyes. He gulped, "Putting the missing pieces together."

"What pieces?"

"Pieces to the puzzle. Chris didn't die of cancer."

Aviva lightened up in the computer's screen and listened.

"Something else ate him alive. Whatever it was, it only ate a few organs in him, as well as his skin."

Aviva saw the paperwork scattered on the floor as well as a tube of some liquid and a few doctor notes, "Why did you steal those?"

"The doctors lied to you, my dear," Said Toodles as he regained confidence, "Come now. Turn on the light."

Aviva turned on the light as Toodles gathered the doctors' notes. He opened the papers in front of Aviva and highlighted, "These are just copies I took. They still have the originals. But here, this paper says that Chris had a bacteria which ate his skin. This one here says Chris had an infection which ate him alive. Five here claimed it to be cancer. Chris, here, had a disorder."

"All these were from a few weeks?"

"The dates are as shown. According to the blood sample I got from Chris, it proves he didn't die of cancer, which proved those five papers wrong. The thing I was thinking about, with him getting ripped alive, and him laying out in the open without caring for his wounds, he must have gotten a serious case of rabies."

Aviva gasped, "Rabies? It's no where in the paperwork."

"That's what. It was so severe it looked like an infection and cancer. But actually it was a flesh eating bacteria which was born in the case of rabies. It nursed on Chris' blood which gave birth to the hungry infection -"

"Where are you getting all this?"

"The internet, silly."

"Chris? On the internet?"

"No. It's the data that i have collected. Look here. See all the diagrams? Okay, so see how so many are not connected, but the blood sample is connected to the bacteria as well to the rabies? Fine, then, see here how the cancer reflected unto the infections as well as the infections connected to the blood sample?"

Aviva said, "What now?"

Toodles rolled his eyes, "The blood sample showed amounts of rabies in Chris' bloodstream -"

"Okay."

"Then, it shows a history of a serious infection -"

"It could have been Scarlet Fever."

Toodles made a quick note on the database, "Fine. This scarlet fever was still in the bloodstream, which was fed to the rabies, creating the bacteria flesh eating disease. Right?"

"I guess."

"Then, with the flesh eating disease taking over, it resulted in the symptoms of skin cancer, right?"

"Wait a minute... You're making a point. Are you telling me that Scarlet Fever finally won the battle over him?"

"Bingo."

Aviva looked at Toodles, "Now what?"

"We take the curse and turn it into a cure."

Aviva made a face, "How?"

"There's only one way..."

"Tell me."

"Taking one's own life blood to save his."

"How will that prove that he will live?"

"His heart will have be surgerized back to normal. Once the life's blood is drained from one person to his body as his dirty blood is washed through the machine to be put into the giver, there might be a chance that he will wake up. But the thing is..."

"What? Tell me!"

"It has never happened. I only thought of this, remember."

Aviva thought as she took over the internet, "Toodles, your idea could be the answer after all."

"What?"

"There is a system called dialysis. If Chris was given the two ports in which one will enter the machine and leave it clean unto another person, while the giver has ports as well. His blood is then, passed to a secondary machine which cleanses his own blood and passes it into Chris' body as the doctors do their thing to bring him back. Oh, TOODLES! You're a genus!"

Toodles accepted his hug, "I am?"

Aviva looked up at him, "This could save Chris' life!"

Toodles smiled, "Okay... But I think you should go back to sleep. Little, tender girls like you need at least eight to ten hours of sleep."

Aviva was too excited that Toodles had to put her back into bed. He smiled, "Listen, I am sure your friend will come back. "


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Toodles took off early to get a head start. The 15th was only a couple days away. He knew he was a human because he had cut him and he actually bled real red blood. He hid himself in the dialysis court and waited until his time came.

The woman looked at him. He saw the name tag, "Chrisy". Again, he rolled his eyes slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to a social worker."

"Please wait."

So Toodles sat on a chair and waited until he was called into a big room. Another woman sat down before him and asked, "What do you need?"

"I want two dialysis machines and a couple of ports inserted into a dead person and me."

The woman gave him a nasty face. Toodles figured she would, so he drew out a diagram of what can happen. The woman read the labels and saw the pictures and said, "Clever. Where did you think of this?"

"Just out of my own head."

The woman smiled, "I'm proud of you, young man. But are you sure it will work?"

Toodles answered, "I guess. If I die, so be it. I want Chris to live."

"Oh, a dead person?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll check with the doctors..."

"Can we do this tomorrow?"

"Uh, I'll see."

That evening, Toodles and Aviva were sitting together. Martin watched in shock, hoping she would not fall in love with a robot human. He left the room to be with Laura. Instantly the phone rang. Toodles jumped up and answered, "Hello? Yes, this is him. Oh, yes? Okay. Great!"

Aviva smiled, "Is it possible?"

"Tomorrow morning. I can't have anything after midnight. I can assure you that Chris will live, Aviva.

The next morning, Toodles went to the hospital. The same woman from the desk had her machines with her. The doctors looked at Toodles and smiled at his new thought. The death director brought in the dead body. The doctors said, "You ready?"

Toodles looked at the gang, who stood shocked at him. He turned, "Yes."

Then, the doctor led the man over to the operating room. Chris was moved from his coffin to the operating table. Toodles sat on the chair as the doctors immediately inserted dailysis ports into the dead body and in Toodles. Finally, the woman started the dailysis; she put the out port from Chris into the first machine and put the in port into Toodles. Then, Toodles out port went into the other machine and the in port entered into Chris. The woman turned the machine and Toodles felt his blood being drained.

The doctors opened Chris' dead chest and saw his body recovering. His bad blood was draining from his heart. In a couple minutes, Toodles blood entered Chris' body.

"Five, four, three, two, one, pump!"

The doctor pumped Chris' heart and the old blood pumped out. But Toodles blood entered. Another doctor taped censers to Chris' chest and turned on the moniters. That doctor almost had a heart attack, "Doc! He's pumping!"

"Five four three two one, pump!"

Chris' heart beat quickened up two beats. The old blood got cleansed and entered into Toodles.

"Five, four, three, two, one, pump!"

Three beats of Chris' heart. Toodles watched with joy. The doctors backed off, "He's beating."

Three hours later, The moniter screamed. Chris squirmed in his bed. The doctors jumped to the body and passed him out and covered his chest with stitches. Another hour passed and the moniter was singing. Chris opened his eyes and saw his surroundings, "Where am I?"

THe doctors cheered, "It worked!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chris sat up and looked around, "Toodles?"

Toodles looked at Chris. He was weak, "I am taking your place. You are going home."

Chris looked at himself and saw his chest stitched up.

Toodles' clean blood finished and he died slowly. Chris watched as he died before his eyes. The death man came and took up Toodles instead of Chris. Chris' machine went off and he was set free. He sat up over his bed, shocked. Chris looked up with life in his eyes. The doctors smiled, "That young man brought you back to life."

Chris smiled, "Okay. Thank-you, Toodles."

Chris sat up in his hospital room. He saw his clothes hanging on a clothes hanger.

Knock, knock.

Chris called, "Come in."

He saw a few shoes and he recognized them, "MARTIN! AVIVA! LAURA! KOKI! JIMMY!"

THe curtain was pulled aside. Chris was smiling at his friends. Everyone was so thrilled. Everyone fell into the Kratt brother's arms. Aviva smiled, "Chris, I can't believe it. The last I saw you in the hospital you would going to die. Now you are back with us."

Jimmy asked, "What happened to Toodles?"

Chris looked up, "He took my place of death. Now that I remember," He took hold of Aviva's cheek and said, "Sorry I had to go early. But I am thrilled for someone who cared who stepped in."

Aviva smiled, "I know."

Martin pushed his friends and wife out of the hospital room. Soon Chris and Aviva were alone. Aviva touched and held Chris' hand and said, "I love you too."

Chris smiled, "Loved before and after death."

They leaned and kissed the tender lips, not afraid of any who might walk in. Chris pulled away and smiled, "You are a very sweet girl."

Aviva smiled, "Oh, Chris. You still love me!"


End file.
